Payback (2013)
Payback (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on June 16, 2013 at the Allstate Arena in the Chicago suburb of Rosemont, Illinois. It was the first annual Payback event, and replaced No Way Out. Eight professional wrestling matches took place at the event. In the first main event saw Curtis Axel won the Intercontinental Championship against The Miz and Wade Barrett. The second saw AJ Lee won the Divas' Champion against Kaitlyn. The third saw The Shield (Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) retains the WWE Tag Team Championship against Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton. The fourth saw Dean Ambrose retains the United States Champion against Kane. The fifth saw John Cena retains the WWE Championship against Ryback in Three Stage of Hell match. The event received 186,000 buys, down from the previous year's No Way Out pay per view of 194,000. Storylines The professional wrestling matches at Payback featured professional wrestlers performing as characters in scripted events pre-determined by the hosting promotion, WWE. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. After their Last Man Standing match at Extreme Rules in May, which ended in no-contest, Ryback drove an ambulance into the arena on the May 20 episode of Raw, challenging John Cena in an Ambulance match for his WWE Championship. A week later on Raw, Cena responded by turning the challenge into Three Stages of Hell, with the first fall being a lumberjack match, the second fall a tables match, and the originally-decided Ambulance match as the third fall. Ryback accepted the new stipulation, making the match official. On the April 22 episode of Raw, AJ Lee won a divas battle royal to face Kaitlyn for the Divas Championship at Payback. The next week on Raw, after a confrontation with AJ, Dolph Ziggler, and Big E Langston backstage, Kaitlyn began receiving gifts from a secret admirer, and a rose bonquet on the May 3 episode of SmackDown. On the June 10 episode of Raw, Kaitlyn's secret admirer was revealed to be Langston, although it turned out to be a mind game AJ planned to get inside Kaitlyn's head before their Divas Title match. On the May 27 episode of Raw, Chris Jericho hosted "The Highlight Reel" segment with Paul Heyman as his guest, where he inquired the latter about one of his clients, CM Punk's absence from the WWE since April and May, and much like in their feud early the previous year, disputed with Heyman on who between the two of them was the "best in the world". To put that argument to rest, Jericho issued a challenge to Punk at Payback, which Heyman subsequently accepted on Punk's behalf. On June 3, 2013, during an episode of Raw, the contract for the match was signed between Jericho and Heyman, again on Punk's behalf. On the June 7 episode of SmackDown, Curtis Axel defeated Jericho after Heyman, Axel's manager, distracted him by playing Punk's theme tune. After the match, Jericho hit Axel with his finishing maneuver, the CodeBreaker. On the April 8 episode of Raw, Alberto Del Rio defeated Jack Swagger and his manager, Zeb Colter in a two-on-one handicap match, and was subjected to a post-match beatdown from the duo, allowing Dolph Ziggler a chance to cash-in his Money in the Bank contract for the World Heavyweight Championship that was held by Del Rio; after a short match, Ziggler pinned Del Rio to win the title for the second time. This started a triangular feud amongst Ziggler, Del Rio (who wanted a rematch for the title as per his championship rematch clause) and Swagger (who claimed to be the number one contender to the title), which was to culminate in a Triple Threat Ladder match for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view on May 19. However, heading into that event, Ziggler suffered a legitimate concussion in a non-title match against Swagger at the May 7 tapings of SmackDown (aired on May 10), thereby preventing him from competing at Extreme Rules. Instead, Del Rio and Swagger faced off each other in an "I Quit" match to decide the number one contender to Ziggler's title, which Del Rio won. Ziggler returned on the June 10 episode of Raw, and announced he would defend his championship against Del Rio at Payback. On the May 20 episode of SmackDown, Fandango attacked The Miz during an Intercontinental Championship match against the champion Wade Barrett. During a match between Barrett and Fandango, the WWE universe voted for Miz to be the special guest referee for the match. Barrett shoved Miz, which caused Miz to intentionally attack Barrett to allow Fandango to pin him, but then Miz proceeded to attack Fandango. As Miz still had his rematch clause from the Raw after WrestleMania 29, he invoked it for Payback, thus setting up a Triple Threat Match between himself, Barrett, and Fandango. On the June 7 episode of SmackDown, Fandango suffered a concussion, therefore he was removed from the triple threat match. It was revealed on the June 10 episode of Raw by Paul Heyman that Fandango would be replaced with his client, Curtis Axel. Also, on the June 7 episode of SmackDown, Kane had a falling out with Daniel Bryan, leading to the apparent breakup of Team Hell No. Bryan was teamed with Randy Orton to face The Shield's Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, winning the match by disqualification after Dean Ambrose attacked the two. Meanwhile, Kane faced Ryback, winning by disqualification after Ryback put Kane through a table, sending a message to John Cena. On the June 10 episode of Raw, it was announced by Raw Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero that Bryan and Orton would face Rollins and Reigns for the WWE Tag Team Championship, and Kane will face Ambrose for the WWE United States Championship. Aftermath The next night on Raw, John Cena challenged anybody to step forward for a shot at the WWE Championship. Mark Henry returned to seemingly announce his retirement before attacking Cena with a World's Strongest Slam. Later, Mr. McMahon announced that Cena would defend his title against Henry at Money in the Bank. CM Punk along with Paul Heyman came out to challenge Alberto Del Rio to a match the next night on Raw. Afterwards, Punk told Heyman that while he was still a Paul Heyman guy, he does not want Heyman to be at ringside for any more of his matches. Later that night, Punk defeated Del Rio in that match via countout. During the match, Del Rio tried to back away from the match, but Dolph Ziggler attacked him from behind. After that, Brock Lesnar came out and attacked Punk with a F-5. On the June 21 episode of SmackDown, Alberto Del Rio defeated Chris Jericho via disqualification as Dolph Ziggler assaulted him. Upset that Ziggler interfered, Jericho gave Ziggler a Codebreaker and Del Rio kicked him in the head. It was announced on the June 24 episode of Raw that Del Rio would face Ziggler for the World Heavyweight Championship at Money in the Bank. Kane was given another shot at the United States Championship against Dean Ambrose. He won via disqualification when Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns interfered, but the title did not change hands. Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton faced each other in a no disqualification match, but Bryan suffered nerve damage, giving Orton the victory by match stoppage. Afterwards, Bryan got into an argument with Triple H backstage because of Triple H stopping the match. Four days later on SmackDown, the two men faced each other again with Bryan getting the countout victory over Orton. Bryan, however, was dissatisfied with the result. Three days later on Raw, Bryan and Orton faced each other again in a match, but it resulted in a double disqualification, so Vickie Guerrero, with the advice of Triple H, granted the rematch with the WWE Universe voting on the stipulation. Later in the night, they faced each other in a street fight, with Bryan defeating Orton by submission. On the next night's Raw, Sheamus faced Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow) in a two-on-one handicap match, but lost. Four days later on SmackDown, Rhodes faced Sheamus in a losing effort, and after the match, Sandow attacked Sheamus. Three days later on Raw, Sheamus teamed with Christian to defeat Team Rhodes Scholars. On SmackDown, Sheamus defeated Sandow in a Dublin Street Fight. Christian returned on the June 17 episode of Raw. Four days later on SmackDown, after beating Drew McIntyre, The Shield attacked him, setting up a match on Main Event between Christian and Dean Ambrose. Christian won after Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns attacked him, until The Usos saved him. On the June 24 episode of Raw, The Usos won a triple threat tag team match to determine the #1 contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship. Christian and The Usos defeated The Shield on the June 28 episode of SmackDown. On the June 24 episode of Raw, Chris Jericho and Ryback fought over being left off the card for Money in the Bank, so Vickie Guerrero put them in a match against each other at the PPV. The feud between AJ Lee and Kaitlyn continued at Money in the Bank, where AJ (with Big E Langston) defeated Kaitlyn (with Layla) to retain the WWE Divas Championship. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Payback Category:Payback Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2013 Pay-Per-View Events